ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Kōki Hitomi
}} Kōki Hitomi (鋼鬼瞳, Kōki Hitomi, lit Steel Demon Pupil) is a Shinobi of Yamigakure and a member of Yamatora Kosan's Team 3 with Kageki Tsukiko and Yoi Kichiro. She uses to great effect along with . Background Born into the Kōki Clan of Yamigakure in the Land of Demons on the Shinobi Continent of Earth. She is a member of Team 3 under Yamatora Kosan and is teamed up with Kageki Tsukiko and Yoi Kichiro. It is believed, but unconfirmed, that the Kōki is an off-branch of the Kageki Clan and as such Hitomi has grown up wanting to find the truth in this matter; which is completely denied by the Head of the Kageki Clan. Appearance She is about average in height and weight with long black hair and sharp green eyes. She has some noticeable curves and is confident in her looks. As a shinobi of Yamigakure she wears dark colored clothes. Hitomi wears black pants that have a single, thin purple stripe down the sides of her legs, a black belt, a black and white striped tank, black fingerless gloves, black combat boots and has her nails painted a dark purple. Her pants also have several straps and buckles on them. Hitomi also seems to wear a dark reddish-purple lipstain. Personality Hitomi is by far more confident than her teammate and tends to berate her for her lack of confidence. She doesn't understand why Tsukiko lacks confidence, what with her being a part of the Kageki Clan and all her natural talent. Besides this she gets along well with her team. She also somewhat idolizes some members of the Kageki Clan and has attempted to emulate some of their physical techniques into her own fighting style. Hitomi also seems to lack any sort of sense of self-preservation in fights that don't involve her opponents using jutsus. This is most likely due to her kekkei genkai, but also may have something to do with her confidence in her teammates. Abilities Physical Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Hitomi, with help from her kekkei genkai, has show skill in hand-to-hand fighting as well as a lack of concern for her own physical safety. Her fighting style is wild and unstructured, leading Kosan to remark that it reminds him of fighting Kageki Ryuu. Talented Swordsman: Hitomi has shown herself to be very talented when it comes to the use of swords. Her style is influenced more by Kosan since he's begun teaching her, but she still resorts to her wild and unstructured fighting style similar to her Hand-to-Hand fighting. Jutsu : is an advanced nature kekkei genkai that allows the user to be invulnerable to metal weapons. This is done by the user's blood itself by dissolving and absorbing the steel upon contact. This of course would normally be dangerous as the user could contract heavy metal poisoning and would have to remove excess metals from the blood. The removal of excess metals is usually done through the use of techniques, so the user rarely has to worry about heavy metal poisoning. Because of the use of the absorbed metals in the techniques, it is unclear if users of this kekkei genkai would fall victim to heavy metal poisoning. Likewise there is also the danger of a lack of needed metals in the blood as well. This leads to a very careful balancing act that the users must perform every time they use this kekkei genkai. Users of this kekkei genkai also still have to be careful about blood loss as they must be cut in order for the ability to work. This goes for attacks coming in as well as outgoing. *'Shutsunyū' (出入, In and Out): Hitomi allows herself to be hit by Shuriken, Kunai and any other thrown metal weapons. After the weapons have been absorbed by her blood, Hitomi then immediately launches the weapons back at her attacker. *'Kensō' (剣槍, Sword Spear): Hitomi places her hand(s) on her target and launches a sword blade out of her palm and through whatever her hand is in contact with. She can have the blade remain in her hand and use it in a more traditional manner as well. **'Sō Kensō' (双剣槍, Twin Sword Spear): performed the same way as Kensō however, instead of a single blade, Hitomi launches two blades out of her palm. She tends to use this more often then Kensō and tends to keep the blades in her hands to fight with. *'Ashi Yari' (足槍, Foot Spear): similar to Kensō however, instead of launching a blade from her hand, she has a blade erupt from her foot. She uses this to increase the damage she can cause with her kicks. *'Senbon' (千本, lit. A Thousand Long Cylindrical Objects): Hitomi has needles come out of her fingertips and uses them to stab her opponent in a similar manner to the Hyūga Clan's fighting style. *'Chien Modori' (遅延戻り, Delayed Return): similar to Shutsunyū, however Hitomi does not launch the weapons back at her opponent immediately. Instead she keeps them in her body to fire back when her opponent least expects it. : are techniques that are used to create false images or to cause pain from trauma (because the body is led to believe it is in pain); however, there are plenty of other uses depending on the situation. Trivia *Appearance and some abilites are based off of X-23 from Marvel's X-Men *the version of Steel Release I've described was created by me before the 3rd Shippuden movie came out Category:Female Category:Shinobi Category:Ninja Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Character